Power Rangers Elemental Guardians
by nicolegonzalez1994
Summary: When a great evil Kronos awakens from being sealed for 100,000 years he along with the five-mythos generals of the dusk plan to take over the world and the only ones who can stop them are five teens with special elemental powers and partners, but one teens finds out that she has more power then she could ever imagine.
1. Chapter 1

**Episode 1: A War of Destruction and a Prophecy of Hope**

 **Hello this is the prologue to my story is my first one so I hope you guys like it** **J** **enjoy.**

 **I do not own Power Rangers.**

100,000 years ago creatures thought to be mythical roomed the earth they lived together with humans in harmony though this era of harmony and peace would not last long Kronos a wyvern with a hatred of humans and a craving for power planned to destroy everything and rule the world. Kronos had the power of the dark element this was an evil power that can manifest itself into any element of his choosing along with him five others that also had a thirst for power these were Kronos followers Kronos in-trusted each of these creatures with there own dark element and these where the chaos of fire, serpents of the vortex, shadow of devastation, lightning of destruction, and the forest of despair.

The five called themselves the five-mythos generals of the dusk. Kronos and his generals along with others attacked both humans and mythical creatures alike both the mythical creatures and humans combined their power in a attempt to defend themselves and bring back peace to their world, but they were soon over-powered in a attempt to beat Kronos the humans prayed to the earth for the power to win the war against Kronos and his army as Kronos was about to destroy the humans the earth who was listening to the humans pleas appeared in the form of a majestic dragon.

The dragon let out a loud roar and attacked Kronos the battle was long and hard, but in the end the dragon did not have the power to beat Kronos with the last of the it's strength the dragon gathered all it's power and used it to seal Kronos and his army the dragon then split it's power into thirteen guardians each representing one of it's elements in order to guard the seal before the dragon disappeared it appeared to a human who's name was Argo and told him of a prophecy the dragon then said to Argo **listen human and listen well the seal will not hold forever in the future the seal will brake and Kronos will once again plan to destroy and take over this world, but their is one that will have the power to save this world stop Kronos.**

Argo looked at the dragon and asked how he could attain this power when he asked this the dragon looked at him and laughed and said **human it will not be that easy to gain this power only the chosen one will have this power the chosen one will be one with this earth and me and as such will have the power to control my thirteen elements.**

Argo confused asked the dragon what these thirteen elements where and how they could be useful in order to defeat Kronos the dragon turned to him and said **human if you must know these elements that number thirteen in total are the powers that make up this world they are: fire, water, air, lightning, light, shadow, metal, ice, forest, earth, sound, space, and time these are the powers are at the chosen ones disposal.**

Worried about the future Argo asked the great dragon how they would know when the chosen one was with them the dragon responded **don't worry human along with sealing kronos I have split my power into thirteen creatures who will work as the seals guardians they will awake from their slumber when the chosen one is near now I must rest I have used to much power don't forget young human all I have told you and pass it down to the next generation.** With that said the dragon disappeared into the night and the peace soon returned to the world, but this peace would not last long and chaos will one again be released into the world though in another dimension in another world this is where our story really begins…


	2. Chapter 2

**Episode 2: New Beginnings and Strange Voices**

 **Hey guys here is a new chapter to my story hope you guys enjoy it.**

 **I do not own Power Rangers.**

100,000 years later in other dimension

In a small house in Toronto Canada is where our story starts in the bedroom a teen no more then sixteen is seen sleeping.

Nicole its time to get up as Nicole's mother says the sleeping girl known as Nicole opens her brown eyes for a second and lets out a groan when she hears her mother calling for her to wake up when her mother calls for her again she turns over closing her eyes, and says ok mom I'm up as she tries to go back to sleep and when she does she lets out a little snore.

Nicole's mother Maria then yells up to her Nicole if you were up you be down here she then hears no response from upstairs Maria then again yells Nicole I'm serous get up or you will be late for school there is still no sound from upstairs she then frowns, and says fine have it your way she then walks towards the stairs.

Nicole turns around using the pillow to cover her ears she precedes to yell out five more minutes she then hears feet stomping up the stairs she quickly sits up in bed her brunette hair is a mess, and is sticking out in every direction as she hears the foot steps she says uh-oh with impressive speed runs around her room trying to get ready Nicole's mom then opens the door ready to yell at her lazy daughter as she opens the door she then says Nicole I thought I told you to… when she opens the door she sees Nicole already dressed in a nice white top, and some blue jeans Nicole then looks at her, and says Hey mom see I told you I was ready I was just about to go downstairs as Nicole passes her mother she turns to her and asks so what's for breakfast I'm starved.

Maria just shakes her head as she walks downstairs into the kitchen Nicole turns her head to look at the clock on the wall, which reads 6:10 she then grabs a banana from the counter Nicole then looks at her mother, and tells her hey I'm going to go now or I'm going to miss the bus she then rushes to get her stuff her mother turns to her and tells her if you would get up when I tell you to you wouldn't have to rush to catch the bus you know.

Nicole turns to her mom and says I know and gives her a kiss on the cheek ill see you when I get back from school mom Maria turns to her daughter and says have a good day at school I love you, and be careful ok Nicole turns to her mother and says you know I always am bye mom love you.

Nicole walks to the bus stop she walks by a park with many trees that give the park a wild, and forest like vibe as she as she walks past the park on the way to the bus stop she hears a faint voice in the distance saying h.e.p he.p when she hears this she stops walking, what in the world is that as she gets a little closer to the forest like area she then again hears the voice, but this time it is a little louder it sounds like someone talking but I wonder what it's saying? She gets a little closer and hears the voice call out help, help chosen one we need your help.

Someone needs help but what's with this chosen one thing that it keeps talking about? The voice again calls out help, help Nicole then looks down and asks herself what should I do it needs help, but if I do I'm going to miss the bus Ms. Jones will kill me if I'm late for class again the voice this time more desperate calls out help please chosen one help hearing the urgency in the voice plea Nicole looks up I made up my mind I'm going to help whoever that is ill deal with mom and Ms. Jones later with her mind made up Nicole walks in with the intent to help the mysterious voice.

As Nicole walks deeper into the Park she calls out Hello is anybody out there I'm here to help hello as she continues to walk she once again hears the voice though this time it is louder and clearer she thinks to herself it's coming from that direction as she walks in the direction that she thought she heard the voice she walks a little further and finally she reaches where the voice is to see no one hello how strange I thought the voice came from here she turns, and in the corner of her eyes see's something shining towards the right she turns that way to see a green mirror like object.

She walks up to the mirror like object and asks herself what the heck is this thing? She walks closer to it and circles around it to check it out I wonder what this does? She reaches out her hand to touch the object, but before she can she once again hears the voice though this time she realizes that it is coming from the strange object the voice once again says help chosen one we need help Nicole takes her hand away and falls to the floor surprised she looks at the object with wide eyes she says you're the voice I heard no way the mirror can talk what is this snow white and why does a mirror like you need help anyway? The voice says child you are able to hear me Nicole frowns and says hey I'm not a child I'm sixteen if you must know anyway yeah I'm able to hear you why should I not be able to or something.

The voice then says so that must mean that you are… Nicole confused tilts her head to the side and asks that means I'm what the voice doesn't say anything for a while but then responds nothing you should be worried about child anyway child if you can hear me come closer and touch the surface of this object Nicole looks warily at the voice but doesn't take a step closer to it the voice then calls out come child their isn't much time you must hurry Nicole who was rooted in her spot thought maybe i should leave as she was about to turn back the voice desperately called out please child I'm begging you we need your help please just come forward.

Nicole taken aback with the desperate plea looked to the voice and asked why do you need my help what can I do to help whatever it is you need help with anyway the voice responded child you are special and more important then you can ever imagine you are the only one who can help me please Nicole thought it over in her head if I leave right now I maybe able to catch the bus and I can forget this ever happened but this voice sounds so desperate maybe I should just help with that Nicole nods her head and looks at the voice, and says ok what can I do to help.

The voice replies child you don't have to help me you can leave if you want nothing is stopping you that would actually be better just turn around and go and get out of my sight I don't need a child's help anyway Nicole turns to look up at the voice with confidence shining in her eyes and her head held high she tells the voice I know I don't have to help you, but I made up my mind to help you so I will besides you wouldn't be getting help from a child I told you I wasn't a child right anyway what is it you need me to do again the voice tells Nicole all you have to do is come up to the object where you hear my voice come from and touch it.

Nicole looks confused on why the voice would want her to do that, but never the less does what it ask Nicole approaches the object she stops in front of it and reaches out her hand to touch it as she does this she tells the voice ok whatever you say when her fingers come into contact with the mirror a bright light appears from it whoa Nicole says using her other hand to cover her eyes she then feels as though something is pulling her in ah she yells as she gets sucked into the object all she sees are bright lights of different colours, and that is the last thing she sees before her world goes completely black.


	3. Chapter 3

**Episode 3: Bright Lights and Dark Caves**

 **Hey here is the newest chapter sorry that I haven't updated in a while I was on vacation :p hope you guys like it.**

 **I do not own Power Rangers though it would be cool if I did**

As Nicole starts to regain consciousness when she does she rubs her head and lets out a loud groan she then picks herself up from the floor and says "ouch note to self never enter a creepy forest alone" she then takes the time to check her surroundings all that she can see is a tunnel with a ceiling that resembled a rainbow. "Wow its beautiful" as she then looks around she can see nothing but the tunnel she then mutters to herself "but as pretty as this place is… WHERE THE HECK AM I."

She starts to panic she then starts to run around looking for the way out as she does this she can see nothing but, the tunnel as she then tries to run toward the end of the tunnel but when she does this the end of the tunnel looked like it was moving further away from her then all of a sudden a bright light comes out from the end of the tunnel it engulfs her she tries to shield her eyes from the light "what the heck is going on am I dying or something" the light gets more intense as it steadily comes closer to her she tries to run but it is no use it soon overtakes her and she then sees nothing but light.

At a local park it was a normal day the grass was green the sky was a beautiful blue colour and there wasn't a cloud in the sky all of a sudden a tear like portal opens up in a empty part of the park and a bright light comes out from the portal Nicole screaming falls out of the portal as she gets up she starts to clean herself of the dust and rubs her sore knees "man talk about your ruff landings" she then looks around as she does she says "great now where am I".

She then starts to walk around the park when she exits the park she realizes that she doesn't have any idea where she is nothing looks familiar to her "I am so lost all I remember is waking up in that tunnel and, then being blinded by that bright light and, now I'm here wherever here is anyway" she keeps walking and mutters to herself "the only thing I can do is keep walking maybe I can ask someone for directions" she then continues walking not realizing that she passed a sign that said 'do not enter'.

As she walks she calls out "hello is there anyone here? I don't really know where I am I could use some help hello" all of a sudden she hears a voice in the distance she runs to it in hopes that is someone that can help her but when she gets closer she hears the voice cry out help me…please help me she then stops "theirs a voice calling out for help" she then remembers what happened in the forest "oh no I'm not going to help that's what got me in this situation in the first place" she then crosses her arms and shakes her head making up her mind she starts to walk away.

But before she can she hears the voice again and to her it sounded like a male voice help…please anyone I just need some help as she hears the voice again she starts to reconsider leaving she then hears it again "ok I am so going to hate myself for this later but…" with her mind made up she starts to search for the voice.

In a different location there is a person looking into a computer monitor he is around 17 years old he is tall with brown hair and black eyes he is surveying the restricted area that Nicole entered when he sees her he quickly calls over another person he yells out "hey master look at this" he calls over a mysterious person this person is older then the him he looks to be around 30 he has short black hair and brown eyes as well as a stern face he looks to the young one and says "what is it" he responds by telling his master "theirs someone in the restricted area and she's getting closer to the cave" when he tells his master this he puts on a serous face "we need to get someone to go and stop her".

Nicole is still trying to find the person the voice belongs to "hello I'm here to help you" she hears the voice getting stronger behind some trees she moves the leaves so that she can get through and when she does all she can see is a cave the cave is gigantic and has smoke coming out of the top "wow this cave is huge" she then hears the voice she was following coming from inside the cave when she does she asks herself "I can always keep walking and pretend I never heard anything" she hears the voice plead for help again she looks at the cave again and takes a deep breath and says "ok I can do this" as she starts to walk closer to the cave.

Back in the other location the two looking at the monitor are talking to one another "master someone has to go stop her" the master looks at him and nods his head "yes I know but even if we did I don't think we would make it in time lets just see what she does" the other one then yells "but master!" the master then looks at him with a stern look on his face and says "but master nothing lets just watch" they then go back to watching they see Nicole get closer to the cave entrance the younger one looks worried and turns to his master and says "master she's going to get hurt you know only one person is aloud in the cave everyone else gets shocked by the caves barrier" the master without taking his eyes off the computer responds "I know but we should just see what happens".

Nicole slowly starts to get closer to the cave as she does the young one is holding his breath while the master looks on with interest when she is at the caves entrance she takes a breath and gives herself a prep talk "ok I can do this get in help and get out" she then starts to walk again as she is about to enter the cave the others watching have there eyes glued to the screen the master interested in what would happen the other wanting the suspense to end Nicole takes a breath and then walks into the cave once she is in side she tells herself "see that wasn't so bad".

The other two were shocked the young one had his mouth open while the master looked impressed the young one turned to his master and said "there is no way she is the…" the master turns away from the computer and tells the young one "you saw what happened she passed the barrier and got into the cave you know what that means" the young one still shocked faces his master and says "but it can't be her" the master walks away the young one.

The young one says "master where are you going" the master stops for a second and without looking back says "I'm going to prepare and wait for her" then he turns back and leaves the young one looks back at the screen and leaves to follow his master. Nicole slowly walks into the cave as she does she says "man is it dark in here" as she continues to walk she notices that the voice has become stronger she notices and says "I should hurry up I'm getting closer" she then picks up the paste and starts to walk faster she soon reaches a part of the cave that resembled a volcano it had rivers of lava at the bottom "man its hot in here" she starts to fan herself with her hands.

She then hears the voice again she looks around and mutters it's coming from over there she then starts to run in the direction she herd the voice come from when she reaches where she thought she heard the voice she looks around and sees nothing she then takes another look around " I swear the voice was coming from right here" and she was right she heard the voice again help…help she looks down over a ledge that she was on to see a young boy around the age of 14 dangling over the edge of a the cliff when she sees this her eyes widen and she says " oh my god I have to help him".

She lies down on the ledge and sticks out her hand and tells him "give me your hand ill help pull you back up" he looks up at her his eyes wide and tells her "are you crazy if you do that you might fall in too just get out and save yourself" she then stretches her hand out even more to try and grab his hand " like I could just leave you here like this and just save myself that's not going to happen just give me your hand".

He looks up at her and sees that she is trying her best to grab his hand he then tells her "why are you even trying to save me you don't even know me are you stupid or something" she stretches her hand a little more a all of a sudden the cave starts to shake and the rocks on the roof start to come down this shakes the ledge where they are and makes things more dangerous and difficult " so what if I don't know who you are you don't have to know someone to save there life and isn't it rude to call the person trying to save your life stupid now shut-up and give me your hand already".

Nicole then stretches her hand a little more as she does she says "just a little more almost got you" he looks up at Nicole and sees that she is desperately trying to save him instead of running away and saving herself he looks up and says " you have to be stupid because any smart person would just run and leave me here" he then reaches up to try and grab Nicole's hand there finger tips touch as he tries to stretch his hands more he tells Nicole "as stupid as I think you are you are also very brave and must have a good heart to try and save a stranger like me" she looks at him and as they stretch there hands at the same time says "yeah yeah I get it I'm stupid when I say three we both reach out and give it everything we got ok 1…2…3… stretch".

As they both use the last of there strength in a desperate attempt to reach out for each other Nicole gets a hold of his hand and she starts to pulls him up with everything she's got then finally she gets him onto the ledge safely as both of them try to catch there breath Nicole looks at him with a smile on her face and yells "yea we did it" he looks at her with a smirk and says "yeah you did it and almost died trying to save me but where both ok you didn't give up even when it got worse you could have left me there and left but you chose to save me regardless of the risk I think you passed".

As soon as he said passed the cave starts to shake a loud sound like something being dragged comes from the distance the shaking causes Nicole and the boy to fall on the floor they hold on to the rocks for balance and after a short while the shaking stops and the cave is calm again Nicole gets up and dusts herself off as she does this she says to herself "I wonder what that was about?" she then notices that the boy isn't with her anymore she starts to look around for him and calls out to him but he is gone as she says "I wonder where he disappeared to" she hears his voice in the distance.

"Go to where you heard the sound a door should have opened once you get through the door follow the path as it will lead you to find something that will change your life goodbye" Nicole is confused "what is he talking about I should just leave now that I saved him but… I really feel like I should go see what he's talking about…ok I made up my mind I'm going to go I am already here" as she walks she sees that there is a door that was previously not there.

She slaps her cheeks and says "ok I can do this be brave Nicole" after she does this she enters the newest part of the cave not realizing that what was inside would not only change her life but send her on the journey of a lifetime.

 **And that is it hope you guys like it :p I'm still new to writing so reviews would be great.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Episode 4: New Doors and Hot Lava**

 **Hey here is the newest chapter sorry that I haven't updated in a while I was really busy anyway here is the new chapter. 3**

 **Oh yeah I don't own Power Rangers**

As she walks further in to the cave the harder it was to see and all she could hear was the sound of the water dripping from a top the rocks of the cave as, the cave got darker and it grew harder to see she would speedily fasten her paste as she reached the caves darkest point she was starting to think of turning back when all of a sudden from the corner of her eye she saw a faint flickering of light further down the path she was walking she then slowly begins to walk the path towards the source of the light with nothing but the walls of the path as a guide as she is about to turn the corner she has to shield her eyes as the light in the cave blinds her as her eyes adjust to the light she can see her new surroundings the narrow path that she was once on was replaced with a big open room with a big door with torches lined up on each side of it.

As she walks further in the room she looks amazed her eyes are wide and all she can say is "wow" as she walks closer to the door she notices that on the wall next to the door there were strange markings and writing she walks up to the wall a reaches out her fingers to touch it she looks at it trying to read the writing as, she does her face scrunches up and, she tilts her head she then tries to read it again but she still couldn't decipher it frustrated she then yells out "I can't read this stupid thing" she then takes a deep breath and looks at the writing again "I wonder what language this is I've never seen anything like it" she then reaches in to her backpack that she had on a took out her cellphone and looked at it " of course no service well I really wouldn't expect to get any in a place like this" she then turns on the camera function and starts to take pictures of the walls writing.

She looks at the pictures that she took "I have a feeling that these might be important maybe its writing from some ancient tribe or something" she then looks at the phone again she then remembers something "hey i can use the flash light function on the phone" she then face palms and, groans "why didn't I think of that sooner" she then shakes her head " whatever it doesn't matter ok I can do this" before she can take a single step toward the the door the phone flickers and turns off Nicole looks at the phone and, starts to shake it "what out of battery already" she tries to turn the phone on again with no luck she sighs " great today is just not my day I think the world hates me or something" she turns her head and, remembers the torches she then picks one up and mutters "I guess I'll have to go with this" she then walks towards the door stopping right in front of it using the soft flickering of warm light from the torch to light her way.

Nicole then looks at the door she starts to think of a way she can open it she scratches her head and says "there has to be some way to open this door" she takes a second to think and then it comes to her "maybe you have to say a password" she then starts to walk around the room thinking of what the password might be a few seconds later it's as though a light bulb goes off in her head and she yells out "i got it!" she then rushes to stand in front of the door "open sesame" she then waits for something to happen but the door doesn't move "ok how about door open"

She continues to wait but, nothing happens " um door open please" again nothing happens she walks up to the door and, in anger slams her fist into the door "open up you stupid door" as soon as her skin makes contact with the surface of the door the room starts to shake "great what's happening now" she starts to move away the door slowly starts to move as it does the room starts to shake after a few seconds the shaking stops and Nicole looks to see the door has opened and she can see the new path that lies beyond the door.

Nicole looks towards the path and says to herself "I wonder were this leads to" she then grips the torch harder and starts to walk towards the new path " I won't get anywhere just wondering about it the only way to find out is to explore it" with those words in her mind she starts to walk the path wondering what awaits her at the end of it.

As she walks further into the newly discovered path with nothing but the torch to light her way time passes and, the minutes felt like hours to her but she could do nothing but continue along the path as she does she can see the end of the path up ahead when she does she says "thank god I think i can see an opening up ahead" she then starts to run eager to get out of the cave.

When she reaches the end of the path she realizes it is not a opening to the outside and freedom as she had hoped it would be instead the path leads her to a big open room with rivers of lava covering the floor not the green of trees and, plants that she remembers seeing covering the floor outside the cave and all she can feel is the blazing warmth and heat of the lava not the cool calm breeze one would feel outside.

Rocks both big and small make up the floor she then stops walking to take a look around "man I was so sure this was the exit" she then sees something in the distance a cliff overlooking the room she walks a bit closer when she does she sees the outline of something on top of the cliff but, she is too far to clearly see what it is she then tries to distinguish what it could be "what the hell is that thing" she then starts to walk towards the Clift being careful not to get to close to the rivers of lava "whatever that is might be a map telling me how to get out of here" she walks closer "might as well see what it is I don't think ill kill me hopefully" she starts to carefully climb the cliff she slowly climbs from one rock to another doing her best to keep a steady grip on the rocks as she climbs.

Nicole is nearly at the top of the cliff but the last rock is to far for her to reach "I cant get it" she stretches her hand out more but it still isn't enough to reach the last rock " whatever is up there could be my ticket out of here I have to get up there" she then looks at the rock again she then thinks to herself _I'm going to have to jump_ she swallows the lump in her throat and then takes a deep breath holding on to the rock she was on she moves her legs as far back as she can "ok I can do" she then propels herself forward as the same time letting go of the rock "THIS!"

She stretches for the rock but can't reach it in a last ditch attempt to save her life she turns around and with one hand reaches for the rock using the other hand to hold onto the wall she manages to get a hold on the rock and when she does she holds on to it for dear life when she has a good grip on the rock she uses all her upper body strength to pull herself upwards and onto the top of the cliff once she is on she tries to calm her wild breathing she then puts her hand to her chest to try and calm her fast beating heart once she gets her breathing back to normal she says " I thought I was going to die for a second there"

Once her heart was beating normally again she then gets up she turns and sees what she was looking for she slowly walks up to the thing to discover that it was really a...

 **Cliffhanger I wonder what she found I guess you have to wait for the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Episode 5: Amazing Statue and Blazing Fire**

 **Hey here is the newest chapter sorry that I haven't updated in a long time I was really busy with school but now I'm done and I will be graduating college soon :) anyway here is the new chapter** **3**

 **I don't own Power Rangers**

Nicole slowly moves towards the object confused she declares "what the hell it's a statue?" she slowly walks closer to get a better look at it when she does she can't believe her eyes it was one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen. The statue was of a red dragon with a fierce expression on it's face it was also showing its razor sharp fangs the dragon also had large wings that were spread out to look as though it was ready to take flight the dragon's arms were strong and, it had sharp and deadly looking claws the dragon had beautiful red scales all though out its body except on it's stomach, wings and parts of its tail they were made of beautiful gold scales that shined in the light.

Nicole looks at the statue in aw she walks around it to get a full view of it she then stops and reaches out her hand to touch the statue as she does she says "it looks so real" as her finger tips make contact with the surprisingly cool surface of the statue she feels the cave start to rumble and shake all she can do is try to hold her footing and not fall flat on her ass. Nicole then starts to hear a cracking noise she turns in the direction of were the statute was and, sees that it was starting to crack open as the statue cracks the pools of lava that surround the cave start to bubble and shoot up as this is happening rings of fire pour out of the statue itself.

Nicole runs away from the statue in order to get some distance from the fire as she does she feels the unbearable heat that radiates from the statue she finds a large rock that is far enough away so the fire won't harm her but close enough to see what is happening to the statue. Once she feels she is safe she wipes the sweat off her face she then takes a peek at what is happening from behind the rock "what the hell is going on here" as the statue finally cracks the pools of lava settle down and the fire poring out of the statue becomes nothing but, a hot steam that covers the entire cave Nicole in order to protect herself from the heat the steam was providing hides as far into the rock as she could.

After a few seconds Nicole feels that the temperature was once again bearable and the intense heat she felt from the steam was gone Nicole looked up from the rock she was hiding behind and all she can see are fallen rocks and the burn marks from the fire. The steam though still hasn't completely cleared when she hesitantly steps out from behind the rock she fans the room hoping to get rid of, some of the left over steam as she does this she takes a look around the room and notices that the dragon statue that had once been their had disappeared confused she says "where is the dragon statue I swear it was here?" she walks towards where the statute once was to see nothing but the remains of a few rocks.

she then thinks she hears something moving above her she then says "what was that" but, when she looks around she can see nothing but, rocks and lava around her Nicole grabs her head and starts to massage it as, she does this she says "I swear I heard something just then ok its official Nicole your going nuts" as she turns to leave she swears she sees something from the corner of her eye. She turns around but sees nothing she says " maybe I'm not crazy I think I really did see something just then" as she takes another step she then hears a loud swooshing noise when she hears this she stops and turns around just in time to see something coming down from above at fast speeds as it lands in front of her she can also see that whatever it is, is covered in flames.

After a few seconds the flames died down and there standing in front of her was a dragon it was small in size with red scales that were as intense as the flames it gave off its stomach and claws were a golden colour the dragons wings were red with gold spikes at the end and its eyes where crimson red.

Once Nicole sees the dragon her jaw drops and, she can't believe her eyes "Am I dreaming? that's it I'm still at home sleeping all this is just some weird dream I'm having" she then pinches herself "ouch ok so I'm not dreaming" she looks at the dragon again in aw. The dragon then takes a step closer to her and starts speaking "are you the one that set me free?" Nicole takes a step back from the dragon and nervously answers "um if you mean the one that broke the statue then yeah that was me" the dragon looks at her with his piercing stare and says to himself in a low voice "ch there is no way that this pathetic human is the chosen one".

All Nicole hears is the dragon calling her a pathetic human when she does she says 'hey you know I'm right here" Nicole looks at him insulted and says "besides I'm the one that saved you remember shouldn't you be a bit more grateful" he looked away from her for a second before spreading his wings and taking flight as he does he circles around Nicole and, says "I have been watching your kind for many years you humans are nothing but a nuisance".

Nicole then asks the dragon "why do you think that?" the dragon then tells her "all you humans do is kill one another and damage the earth" he circles around Nicole once more before landing in front of her "you humans wage war on one another you betray, hurt and kill one another for your own selfish desires" Nicole then lowers her head and, she clenches her fists. The dragon then continues to speak "all you humans care about his money and land so much that you would kill one another and take innocent lives" he then gives her a cold look as he says "so then tell me human how does all this not make your kind anything but pathetic?".

Nicole then raises her head as she does the dragons crimson eyes follow her every movement the dragon still watching her says "humans shouldn't be aloud to exist they only harm the earth and each other" he then raises his voice. His voice is loud and deep so as he speaks his words bounces off the cave walls "even if you are the chosen one I will not help you" the dragon turns away from Nicole.

He gets ready to leave but, before he can he hears a quiet mumble the dragon turns around and demands "speak human" Nicole looks at the dragon with a strong determined look on her face she tells the dragon "yes humans wage war on each other we kill and hurt one another and pollute the earth" the dragon was going to say something but Nicole cut him off "but not all humans are that way most care about others they help one another and many humans want to help clean and protect the earth and everything that lives on it".

She then got closer to the dragon "you can't think of all humans as pathetic and say that we shouldn't exist just because of a couple of bad ones" Nicole and the dragons eyes then locked in a intense stare but, the dragon soon broke the eye contact and said "you are one strange human" he then flew closer to her as to get a better look at her he then told himself in a quiet voice "I don't think your good enough to be the chosen one" Nicole didn't hear this he then cleared his throat and said "what you have told me has not changed my mind I still don't like humans" Nicole then gave him a look the dragon then continued "but I do think your interesting so I'm going to watch you" the dragon nods its head Nicole then looks a the dragon and says " hey your a dragon how am I the strange one"

She then had an idea since she found the dragon statue in the cave the dragon should know a way out with that in mind she turns to the dragon and asks 'hey you want to watch me right I'm trying to get out of here do you know a way out?" the dragon gave her a look and said "whatever human I will assist you come this way and don't slow me down" he then started to fly into one of the caves many entrances. He then turned to Nicole and said "what are you waiting for human get moving" Nicole then started to quicken her pace to catch up with the dragon "hey wait up will you" but, the dragon only ignored her she then caught up to the dragon and for a while they walked in silence with the dragon's fire lighting the path.

Time passes and Nicole was starting to get bored they keep walking and, after a while she couldn't take the silence anymore so she decided to talk to the dragon "you know I have a name" the dragon turned to her and said 'what" she then mutters "you keep calling me human that's not my name though" the dragon looked at her and asks her "does that bother you why does it matter a human is what you are?" Nicole then looks thoughtful "its true I am a human but not all humans are the same that's why we have names it makes all us humans different".

The dragon then asks "why does it matter to humans this name thing why is it so important to you that I call you by it" Nicole then tells the dragon "it's just that names make all of us humans different it makes us individuals and, makes us stand out anyway names are important because they just are". She then stops and, so does the dragon "my name is Nicole I want you to try and call me that instead of human can you do that for me" the dragon then responds "I have no idea why this name thing is important to you humans nor do I care let's get going human" he then starts to fly again Nicole looks dejected but none the less continues to follow.

 **Wow she found a dragon cool** **J** **I wonder what's going to happen will they find a way out of the cave find out next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Episode 6: Hanging on and New Discoveries**

 **Hey here is the newest chapter I hope you guys are liking the story 3**

 _Italics = Thoughts_

 **I don't own Power Rangers**

They continued to walk in silence the dragon concentrating on the path and, Nicole busying herself by looking around to see what she can find soon they reach an entryway but, before they can enter the dragon stops and turns to face Nicole he then tells her "the exit is not far from this point human" she nods slowly still upset about the fact the dragon refuses to call her by her name. They soon enter a smaller looking cavern that somewhat resembled the one Nicole found the dragon in she was once again in aw the cavern had large bright crystal rocks that grew from the ceiling as well as the floor you could also hear the relaxing sound of water dripping down from the crystals into a beautiful lake "wow".

As Nicole looks around in aw all she can think about is how cool exploring the cavern would be and that she would never have an opportunity to explore a place like this again the dragon not bothering to check if Nicole was following him keeps going he then turns to tell her something only to notice that the human wasn't following him. He then finds Nicole just standing by the entrance looking he then tells her "human get a move on" but Nicole is set on exploring the place.

she turns to the dragon and begs "can I just explore the cavern for a bit" the dragon looks at her annoyed and says "no human get moving" she then brings her hands together in a praying motion and tries to convince the dragon again "just for a little while then we can go please" the dragon looks at her annoyed but even then she refuses to give up and move the dragon realizing that she won't give up on the opportunity to explore the cavern says "what an annoying human ok only for a few minutes then were leaving no exceptions".

She then jumps up in happiness and hugs the dragon "yes thank you" the dragon shocked that a human would hug him tells her "ok ok just let go of me would you" Nicole then let's go of him and he flies over to a rock and sits down he then starts to watch her as she walks away to explore more of the cavern while muttering to himself "strange human". Nicole mean while starts to explore and is amazed about everything in the cavern I wonder if I can find anything to take back with me as she says this she trips on a small rock as she starts to fall she ways her arms wildly trying to catch her footing but, she can't and she tumbles down a ledge the cavern echoing her scream of whoa.

The dragon hears her scream and gets up he then spreads his wings and starts to fly calling out "human hey human where are you" but, he receives no answer he then thinks to himself "now were could that human have gone?" he starts to fly a little faster in the direction where he had last seen her go. Meanwhile Nicole who is lying down on the floor covered in dirt gets up and starts to clean herself off she also rubs her sore knees "I have fallen to many times today" she then looks around "I don't remember being in this part of the cavern".

She then yells out "dragon hey dragon can you hear me?" as for the dragon he was looking for Nicole "just where could that human be?" he then hears her calling him and, flies in that direction the screams where coming from only to see that she had gotten herself stuck in a lower part of the cavern he flies down to her and asks "are all humans this clumsy or is it just you?" Nicole crosses her arms and says "I am not clumsy today is just not my day" the dragon rolls his eyes and says "yeah whatever you say".

Nicole looks around the new part of the cavern and asks the dragon "is there a way back up to where we were from here?" the dragon looks around and says "I don't think so but I'm going to take a look don't I repeat don't go anywhere" Nicole then says "ok I won't" the dragon gives her a look that says I don't believe you "I mean it human if you get lost again I will leave you got that" Nicole nods and says "ok ok I got it I won't move from here" the dragon gives her a warning look and then flies off.

Nicole starts to look around the newly discovered part of the cavern it was darker then the upper level of the cavern but you could still see because the caverns crystals gave off a soft light. Nicole takes a look around the room she notices something shining from the corner of the room she tries to ignore it and wait for the dragon to get back " _just ignore it Nicole it's probably nothing interesting just wait for the dragon to get back so we can get out of here"_ but, the more she looked at it the more curious she got and the more she wanted to see what it was " _It'll just take a second ill go take a quick look then come straight back"_ with her mind made up Nicole tells herself "ok ill be quick" with that in mind she starts to walk towards the direction of the shining object.

The dragon looks around the upper part of the cavern but, sees no way that connects with the lower cavern or that was possible for a human "I wonder if there could be a way out from down there" as he flies down towards the lower part and looks around the room he notices that there was a part of the lower cavern that was on higher ground and possible for a human to climb "if the human could climb that she would get back to the upper half of the cavern and we could be on our way out of here" he then turns around and flies back to were he left the human. As for Nicole she was walking towards the shining object as she neared it she noticed something on the wall she stops and looks at it then scratches her chin and, says "I swear I've seen this somewhere" she then thinks back but, can't quite remember "I know I've seen this somewhere but I can't put my finger on it oh well if it was important it will come back to me" she then continues to search for the object.

The object Nicole was searching for was in the wall but, it wasn't just an ordinary wall it was covered in pictures the biggest one was of the earth surrounded by the rest of the world Nicole thought it was amazing and a work of art she then walks closer to were the shining object was and, was surprised to find what it was it was. A beautiful neckless it had a golden chain that shined in the dim light and at the end of the chain there was a beautiful golden dragon the dragon was holding something in its gold claws it held what looked to be a scale Nicole had no words for she had never seen anything as pretty as it before.

Nicole was mesmerized by it and reached out her hand to take the neckless out from the wall when she felt the surface of the neckless she gave it a tug the neckless looked as though it would be hard to remove but, to her surprise it came right out of the wall when she got it all she could do was stare at it and say "wow it's so beautiful" when she looked back were she found the neckless she noticed that it wasn't the only thing in the wall "hey there something else here". she then reached back and, picked up some sort of metal object or device "what could this be I've never seen anything like it before" she looked at it was rectangular and not very heavy she then shook it a bit but nothing happened she then remembered about the dragon and, what he had told her "oh crap I have to go back before he gets there and notices I'm not there man he's going to be pissed" so she put the metal thing in her pocket and with neckless in hand ran as fast as she could back to the spot where the dragon had told her to wait.

Nicole ran as fast as she could to the spot were the dragon had warned her not to leave when she arrives panting and out of breath she says "I made it back before him thank God" just as she says this the dragon comes towards her flying at high speeds. He then stops in front of her when he does he tells Nicole "good news human…" but before he can finish he sees that Nicole is trying to catch her breath "human why are you out of breath" she looks panicked for a second and replies "o-out of breath w-who is out of breath" but the dragon doesn't believe her he looks at her as she nervously looks back after a while he lets out a sigh and says "you humans are some much trouble" Nicole falls on the floor exhausted and panting tells the dragon " yeah yeah so did you find a way out?".

The dragon shakes his head and clears his throat "yeah like I was saying the only way back to the upper cavern would be for you to climb" Nicole looks at the dragon as though he was crazy "you want me to climb up a wall you know the last time I did that I almost fell to my death and then i almost got burnt to a crisp" she crosses her arms "so I think I've had enough rock climbing to last a lifetime thank you" the dragon looks at her annoyed "well if you plan on ever getting out of here you have no other choice then to go up".

Nicole looks at the dragon unconvinced "there has got to be some way that doesn't involve me risking my life" the dragon not looking impressed tells her "that's the only way but if you want look for yourself" she turns to look around "fine i will" she then walks in the direction the dragon came from" the dragon sits down on the floor and folds it's wings behind it's back "this should be good". A few minutes later she comes back "I think life hates me I couldn't find anything so I guess that means I'm going for a climb".

The dragon gets up from the floor he had a look on his face that screamed I was right and you were wrong "so shall we get going human" Nicole sore that the dragon was right and rubbing it in her face grumbles "yeah yeah" they soon arrive and, Nicole does not look excited she looks at the high wall and gulps "is this really the only way maybe we missed something" the dragon turns to her "you know there's no other way" she slaps her cheek and tells herself "ok you can do this I mean you climbed that cliff though I did almost fall and die" she took a shaky step forward. The dragon knowing that she would never start to climb flew in front of her face and told her "I know that you are scared human but you can't let this stop you I know you can do this human".

Nicole looked at the dragon this was the first time he spoke to her in a positive way she felt he was encouraging her and that he really believed she could do it with the dragons words in her head and heart she says "ok I know you are right I can do this" she takes hold of the first few rocks at the bottom but, before she starts to climb she turns to the dragon and smiling tells him "thanks" the dragon is surprised but none the less answers with "whatever human" she laughs and starts to climb but unknown to her the dragon's lips curl into a smile.

She continues to climb as she does she yells out to the dragon "how much further" the dragon flies up and tells her "not much further your almost there" she then tells him "ok because I'm kind of getting tired exercise really isn't my thing" the dragon who was close by said "funny real funny" as time passes the climb gets more difficult but, she makes it with all her strength she gets her upper body on the floor of the upper cavern and manages to hold on to the ground "finally I made it" but, as she says this the rocks that were supporting her legs give out with nothing more then the ground to hold onto for support as she starts to slip closer to the edge and her death.

 **Oh no Nicole is in big trouble I wonder what's going to happen I guess you have to wait for the next chapter to find out** **:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Episode 7: The Great Escape**

 **I've finally had time to write life has been busy anyway here's the new chapter enjoy**

 **I don't own Power Rangers**

"Woah" is the only thing she can say as she fights to hold on for dear life Nicole yells out to the dragon "help please I'm slipping" her hold on the ground is loosening and she does not have the upper body strength to hold on for much longer the dragon flies up and lands in the ground in front of her Nicole not knowing what the dragon was going to do just looks at him with pleading eyes he could very well let her fall or push her off he did say he hated all humans as Nicole's grip loosened and she started to fall she closed her eyes but, she didn't feel the hard floor she knew was below or the unbearable pain of broken bones when she was brave enough to open her eyes she saw that the dragon was holding on to her with everything he had.

Nicole stunned that the dragon would help her could do nothing but stare the dragon was giving everything he had to pull her up he yells "come on work with me human you need to pull yourself up" Nicole wakes up from her stunned state and starts to pull herself up with the dragon's help "why are you helping me I thought you hated humans?" as Nicole continues to fight to save her life the dragon says "who cares about that right now when I count to three pull yourself up with everything you've got ok" she looks at him tired and breathless but nods "ok ready one….two...THREE" they both pull with everything they have and Nicole manages to get on the upper cavern with a few scratches but alive none the less.

Both the dragon and Nicole fall to the floor as they lay there flat on there back and out of breath they look at each other and start laughing once they calm down Nicole breathlessly tells the dragon "you can laugh" the dragon chuckles and says "of course I can you humans aren't the only ones who can".

She stops laughing completely and with a serious look on her face tells him "thank you saved me if it wasn't for you I would have died" the dragon looks at her "now were even you freed me and I saved you besides I said I was going to watch you remember I can't do that if your dead" she smiles "yeah your right" the dragon gets up "there's no time to rest the exit is close" she gets up "ok lead the way I can't wait to get out of here" the dragon starts to lead them out the cavern "I think that's one thing we both agree on".

They walk on in peaceful silence and soon they see a light at the end of the path Nicole turns to the dragon and excitedly tells him "look light that must be the exit" the dragon nods "yes that is it" they keep going and soon the bright light from outside engulfs them the light was so bright in contrast to the darkness of the cave that Nicole had to cover her eyes but, after a few seconds she opens them to see the trees of the forest and morning sun shining through their branches. The dragon looks around "so this is what the outside looks like huh" Nicole runs around in a circle with her arms spread out wide and yells "yes a cool breeze and fresh air".

The dragon watches Nicole run around happily and rolls his eyes "yes we have managed to get out so were do we go from here?" Nicole freezes "I…" the dragon raises his eyebrow and says "yes" Nicole faces him and says "have no idea" the dragon slaps his face in exasperation "you WHAT" Nicole then remembers something "shit I can't believe that I forgot" he looks at her and says "I know I'm going to regret asking but what exactly did you forget?".

Nicole answers "I almost forgot that…" but before she could say anything more they hear something from deep within the forest the dragon turns and looks straight ahead "quiet did you hear that" she listens and it sounded as though whatever it was, was getting closer "what is that could it be a bear". Nicole nervously turns to the dragon "you survived almost falling from a cliff and nearly being burned by lava but your afraid of a bear" she looks at him "your right I've been through worse then this" the dragon turns to look forward again "get ready to fight if you have to" Nicole turns to him "wait fight you want me to fight I can't do that!" the dragon tells her "well you might not have a choice".

Nicole realizing that the dragon was right formed her hands into fists and brought them up to rest in front of her face in a boxing like position "ok it's like you said I might not have much of a choice" the dragon then gave her a grin and they both turned to look in the direction the noise was coming from ready to fight if necessary. As the rustling of leaves got louder the more nervous Nicole became the dragon on the other hand was ready for a fight it's head was raised high and, it let out a low snarl but all of a sudden the noise stopped Nicole gave a relieved sigh "see it was" before she could finish branches of the trees in front of them started to rustle.

The dragon quickly flew in front of Nicole and baring his fangs let out a mighty roar that echoed through the forest whatever was behind the trees let out a loud scream. Nicole moved to stand beside the dragon "what are you doing" but instead of answering she chose to ignore him which he didn't appreciate but he chose to stay quiet 'that scream it sounded human" she then moved the leaves of the trees apart to find a young man that looked to be a year or two younger then her passed out on the floor.

"Oh" was the only thing Nicole could say she then crouches down and waves her hand in front of the guys face "hello anyone home?" the dragon lands on the floor by the young mans face "I think he fainted" Nicole then sits on the floor next to the dragon, and gets a sick and starts to poke the young man with it "I think your right" the dragon then looks at her "should we go" Nicole shakes her head "we can't just leave him here let's wait for him to wake up". The dragon couldn't understand why she would want to help a human that she had never met "why would you stay you clearly don't know the guy so let's just leave him".

Nicole looks up to the sky it was a beautiful blue colour and there wasn't a cloud in sight the sun was also shining brightly she then puts both her hands behind her head "it's true I don't know him so I have no reason to help him" the dragon nods at this but he is both confused, and surprised at what she says next "but I am still going to because you should always try to help others" when she sees the dragon's face she chuckles "remember I told you humans help one another everyone does what they can". It is now the dragons turn to chuckle "you are one weird human" Nicole turns to him and pokes his wing "I thought I was a strange human?" he then copy's her movement by poking her leg with his tail "you're that to" they soon burst into laughter.

A few seconds later Nicole and the dragon hear a grunting sound they look towards the young man only to find that he was the source of the noise Nicole quickly turns to the dragon "hurry hide behind me" the dragon defiantly crosses his arms "why should I have to hide". The young man starts moving Nicole grabs the dragon "you have to hide because he might freak dragons aren't suppose to be real now hurry up he's coming too". He looks at the human on the floor and then back at Nicole only to see that she was giving him this pleading look "ok fine but I'm not going to like it".

The dragon then moves to hide behind her left shoulder, and was hidden thanks to her long hair as he does this Nicole says "I wouldn't expect you to" the dragon hid just in time because the young man was starting to open his eyes. As the young man raises himself to sit on the floor he grabs his sore head and starts to rub it "man that hurts" he then realizes that he is on the floor and starts to wildly look around. He then stops when he notices Nicole sitting next to him just watching him "ahhhh" he gets up and points at her which startles Nicole.

All the young man could do was stare at Nicole with wide eyes when he snaps out of his shocked state all he can say is "I-it's you" Nicole looks at him and crooks her head to the side "do I know you" he then starts to pace back and forth completely ignoring Nicole's question the dragon then tells Nicole "are you still happy you helped this guy" she then tells the dragon to be quiet the young man stops and says "what was that I thought I heard another voice" Nicole laughs "what I didn't hear anything you must be hearing things" as she says this she reaches behind her back and gives the dragon a little shove.

Nicole then turns back to the young man "anyway what's your name and why are you in a place like this?" he looks at her "if you must know my name is Luke and the reason I'm here is none of your business" its her turn to stare at him, and grumble "you don't have to be rude?" he turns around as to leave but instead turns to her and says "fine if you must know I came to get you".

Nicole confused asked "get me why?" "follow me and you'll find out" with that said he starts walking back the way he came with him gone the dragon pops his head out, and asks Nicole "what are you going to do personally I don't trust the kid" Nicole stares at the way Luke had left "I think we should follow him he doesn't seem like a bad guy a little rude but not bad besides you don't trust anyone".

The dragon then says "yeah yeah anyway follow him but don't lower your guard" with that said he goes back to his hiding place Nicole laughs "ok I will thanks for worrying about me" just then she hears Luke shout "hurry up or I will leave you behind" Nicole rolls her eyes and says "wow I wonder were I heard that before" she then runs to catch up with Luke.

 **Looks like they managed to get out in one piece I wonder were Luke is taking them and if he can be trusted you guys will just have to wait for the next chapter to find out.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Episode 8:**

 **The New Guy is a Jerk and New Places**

 **Hello everyone here is the new chapter for today hope you like it**

 **I don't own Power Rangers**

Once she catches up to Luke she asks him "so were are we going exactly" they keep walking with nothing, but the sound of rustling leaves the occasional chirping of birds, and other small animals around the forest Nicole waited for him to answer while she did she took the time to get a look at him. He was fairly tall and had a fairly normal build and had black hair and like her had brown eyes. As they were walking Luke could feel Nicole staring at him so he awkwardly cleared his throat "you will find out when we get there so no more talking" Nicole can't believe how rude the guy was in a low voice she mutters "maybe I should have listened to the dragon" Luke sharply turns to her Nicole then looks the other way, and whistles.

They keep walking in silence Nicole talking to the dragon every once in a while soon they arrive at a clearing when Nicole sees it she asks Luke "is this the way out of the forest?" instead of answering Nicole he just nods, and keeps walking not waiting for Nicole to follow Nicole looks at him as he walks away and says "What's his problem?". Nicole goes to follow Luke, leaving some distance so that she can talk to the dragon he sticks his head out, and looks at Nicole "Are all male humans like him" Nicole looks up "not all of them" but before she could say more Luke interrupts "were close he should be waiting" Nicole says nothing, and keeps walking but then she realizes what he just said "what he? who is he?".

Luke though refused to answer the only thing he told her was "you'll find out" with that he picked up his pace not waiting for Nicole to catch up. Nicole rolls her eyes and in a whisper mutters "I don't know if I really want to" with that said she looks up "hey wait for me will you" with that said she runs to catch up they walk on for a while then without warning Luke stops causing Nicole to bump into him "ouch hey why did you just stop?" without so much as sparing her a glance he nods his head straight ahead of him "look that's the way out".

Nicole then smiles "really" he starts to walk again "yes let's go we still have ways to go" Nicole walks beside him "go? Go where?" he says nothing for a while then says "you'll see" Nicole stops "that's all you have been saying since I met you" she walks and stops right in front of him "where are we going? he looks at her annoyed "we don't have the time to talk" he then goes forward knowing she won't get anywhere by asking him Nicole does nothing but follow him they then stop and stand in front of some bushes and a tree with low hanging branches.

Nicole looks around and sees nothing that looks like a way out "are you sure you know the way out?" Nicole looks at him "This looks like a dead end to me" Luke walks up to the tree branches and pulls them to the side at the same time he pushes the bushes apart. As he does this light pours in Nicole slowly blinks, and steps out of the forest as she does she can make out what looks like a busy city with tall buildings, and many people she turns around trying to take everything in "wow it reminds me of Toronto" in a small voice the dragon tells her "hey kid look over there" Nicole talks back to him in an equally quiet voice "look? Look where?" he then gives her hair a pull when he does the force pushes her head to the side "hey why did you…".

What ever Nicole was going to say quickly died there hanging was a huge sign that read **NO ONE MAY TRUST-PASS ANYONE WHO DOES WILL BE HEAVILY PERSECUTED** Nicole then swallows the lump in her throat she thinks to herself "shit I'm in for it now" she turns to Luke and pleads to him "I swear I didn't know that was there" Luke just stares at her as if trying to read her with every waking second his stare makes Nicole more nervous he then starts to walk "lets get going I don't want to just stand here all day" Nicole then lets out the breath she was holding "thank god" the dragon then sticks his head out again "so what are we going to do? Do you want to ditch that human were out we don't need him anymore" Nicole then shakes her head "no I say we keep following him" all the dragon could do was stare "what if he's leading you to a trap?".

Nicole smiles "if he wanted to do something like that he could have done it back in the forest I don't think he's a bad person a bit of an ass maybe but not a bad person" the dragon gives her a small smirk "you know you're really something you know that kid" they keep walking pass shops, buildings and people "I know I am" the dragon looks at her in disbelief "wow I was right you are a weird human to trust someone so readily" she then raises both of her hands and puts them behind her head "yup I trust him I think you should give everyone a chance besides we have nothing to lose from following him" the dragon then asks her "why's that" she replies as if it was nothing "I don't think I'm from here so I have no idea where we are" the dragon turns to her surprised and yells "what do you mean you don't know were we are!".

Nicole pushes the dragon back but, Luke and some of the people around her have already turned to look at her she then starts to have a coughing fit "cough oh man this cough is loud cough" soon everyone around her goes back to what they were doing. Luke just gives her a weird look but none the less keeps walking. Nicole then wipes her forehead "few that was close hey you have to be quiet you almost gave yourself away" the dragon just scoffs "whatever what do you mean not from around here?". Nicole keeps walking "it' means that I don't think I'm from around here look all I know is that one minute I'm on the way to school and the next thing I know I'm flying through a tunnel of light and falling on my butt, into a strange forest then walking into a volcano, almost being burned alive and ended up literally hanging off a cliff".

The dragon rolls his eyes "some of that was your own fault you know" Nicole just ignores him they soon reach the outside of a shop Luke turns to Nicole and says "this is it" and walks in. Nicole walks in after him "really an antique shop this is the place you won't bother to tell me about" Luke walks into a room labeled staff only "And of course he is no help at all whatever I guess ill take a look around" she then starts to walk around the shop. The shop has large shelves that were stacked to the top with books in the center of the shop. The walls of the shop were made to look ancient and old on these walls were paintings of both creatures and people there was a section with computers and the tables were you would sit were made to look rustic and old as to make people feel as though they are in a different era a different world.

"wow this place is amazing and not to mention huge" as she keeps walking Nicole notices people heading towards the back of the room and out of curiosity decides to follow them and take a look. Towards the back of the shop is were they kept all their antiques, artifacts, and knick-knack's. The lights in that part of the shop were dimmed as to give the room a very rustic and ancient look. The dragon looked around as well "just how big is this place" she was going to answer him but, before she could she felt a hand land on her shoulder.

 **I'm stopping this chapter here for now I hope you like it.**


End file.
